Flameing Tear Drops
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: Elena and her brother Dylan move to La Push to start a new life. While staying there she befriends a pack of shape shifters especially one shifter. Will she finally get the life she deserves after the life she has lived.
1. New Town

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 1:**

**New Town**

**I watched the trees go by as my brother spead on to our house. I didn't want to move from our old home in Maryland and move here to La Push, Washington. It looks really dull and plus it rained everyday from what I heard. I hated the rain. It made me feel so dressed and I was a happy energetic person. I started playing with my hair. I was short well had blue eyes and straight black long hair and I was tan. My mother was Italian while my father was Quileute and that's why we were moving to the reservation. We needed a place to start fresh. "Elena I know you don't want to leave but we need a place to start fresh from the hell we have lived through". My brother Dylan said. My mother was killed in a car crash with my father two months ago. I wasnt that affected because my father was an asshole who abused me and my brother. Now my mother I was sad about because she loved me and my brother so much. I never really understood why she stayed with my dad but it was her choice. I didn't respond and kept my eyes on the blurring forest. God I wish could just shift right now. Yup, thats right me and my brothers are shape shifters from my dad's side. My brother turned into a black with three white spots on his head and I turned into a white wolf. We finally arrived to our new house and it was a nice big house which I'm surprised they had a big houses in La Push. "Finally we are out of that damn car. Remind me why i chose a small fucking car again." Dylan just smiled and didn't answer because he knew why I kept this peice of crap car. It was my mom's. I walked into the house to see that our furniture was already set up. I walked up to my room and saw everything in place. "So how do you like the house?"He asked waiting for me to bitch because that's what i usally do. "I like it. It's big and pretty." I said catching him off guard. I smiled up at him. "So want to go out for a run." I said already heading to the back door. "No goning to step up my room. You go out and be careful please." That's my big brother for you. "Suit yourself." I said stripping and heading out. Once i got to the tree line I shifted into a giant white wolf. I felt free in this form and I loved feeling big. I started running around the woods that I needed to get to know if I was going to live here. Even if this place looked depressing the forest seemed calm and beautiful. I felt so free right now. I felt strong and unbeatable. I felt the dirt in my nails and it felt great. As i ran i caught a sent of something that I recognized. Shape shifter. I stopped running and sniffed the air around me. In seconds three giant wolves stood in front of me growling. There was a silver wolf that was ready to pounce at any second. The second wolf was smaller but still fierce, he had a tan coat with patches of black. The third wolf had a russet coat. They all had there teeth bared. I already knew i didn't stand a chance with all three, but as stupid as I was I bared my teeth as well. My eyes looked at each one but when I reached the gaze of the russet colored wolf's eyes something strange and unexpected happened. I imprinted and the russet wolf as well. He stopped growling and just stared at me and I did as well. The other two wolves stopped growling and started at the russet wolf, before anything else could happen I ran back to the house.**

**Jacob's POV**

**I just stared at the white wolf in front of me. I had just imprinted on her. This couldn't be happening to me. **

_"Dude did you just imprint on the wolf infront of us?"___**Seth said looking at me in confusion.**

_"Oh dude this is goning to be fun to tell he rest of the pack. I want to see what they have to say about this." _**Paul said turning to me giving me a wolf grin thinking this was funny.**

**The white wolf ran away before I could snap at Paul. The three of us ran back to Sam's house. We all shifted back and but on our shorts. We walked in to the smell of delicious muffins. "Hey boys. How was your patrol? Did anything interesting happen?" Emliy asked smiling at us as we walked in grabbing a couple of muffins. "Well Jake imprinted on another shapeshifter." Seth said smiling. "HEY!" He yelled as I slapped the back of his head. Emliy turned to me with a big smile on her face. "Oh really. Wait you said another shape shifter?" She asked. "Yeah. It was a wolf we don't know." Paul said stuffing his face with his third muffin. "Well then your going to have to tell Sam if there is another shifter in town." She said with concern. I gave a small growl. I didn't want anyone to go near my imprint even if i didn't know who she was. I needed to know. "Look guys can I just meet her first before we tell Sam. Please?" I said they all nodded even Paul which surprised me. I walked outside and headed home to telll dad I had just imprinted. Lucky me. **


	2. Loving the Wolf

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Loving the Wolf**

I walked back into the house scared out of my mind. I had just imprinted on another shape shifter. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Dylan in the kitchen making lunch for himself. He looked up and saw my scared expression and ran to my side going into over protective brother mode. "What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He said. I could tell he was angry and worried that I was hurt and wanted to get rip someone apart.

"I'm okay. I promise." I said reassuring him that I wasn't hurt. He wasn't convinced at all. "Then what is it?" He asked wanting the answer now. I looked at him and told him what happened. By the end he was not angry but still wasn't happy. "Okay, so you imprinted on another shape shifter. Well now we have to figure out who it is that you imprinted on." He said while running his hand through his black hair. After that I just went to my room. I couldn't stop thinking of the russet colored wolf. By 11 pm I started to get tired and quickly fell asleep thinking of my encounter in the forest.

Dylan parked his car in front of the enternce before going all protective brother mode. "Please be careful. I don't want you getting hurt or you hurting someone, like last time." He mumbled the last part but I could hear it. "Hey, the bitch had it coming. She should have kept her mouth shut." I said remembering that last year I broke some girl's nose because she called me a whore. I smiled at the funny memory. "Please just avoid any trouble. If you can't just call me." I opened the door and nodded before getting out. I walked into the enternce and saw most of the students staring at me and they looked kind of scared which gave me releif that no one would mess with me.

As I walked down the hall to my first class which was Algebra 2, I saw five tall guys and one tall girl that smelled different and I knew what it was. Shape shifter. They all turned to me as well probably knowing what I was. I was hopeing that one of them was my imprint or knew who my imprint was. I started my walk to them which seem to take almost forever.

**Jacob's POV**

We were all hanging around my locker. The guys were fighting about a stupid bet that they made to see how long it would take to find my imprint. Leah was also betting. "Guys knock it off. I don't want to find imprint with all of you around." They ignored me and kept on. I closed my locker and looked down the and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I knew right away she was the wolf I had imprinted on. The group stopped talking and turned to where I was staring. She was beautiful. She had a nice tan, long black hair and she had dark brown eyes that looked almost balck. She started to walk over to us and I felt the group tense up probably smelling the wolf on her. I heard someone growl beside me and I growled back letting them know that they were growling at my imprint. Whoever growled stopped knowing what my growl ment. She was finally infront of us and I had to resist grabbing her and kissing her.

"Well let's skip the pleasantries. You know what I am and I know what you are. So what is going to happen so we can avoid trouble because even if it's only me and my brother we are still a force to be reckoned with." She said. She was clearly a take charge type girl. We stood there in silence. The pack was in shock on how forword she was.

**Elena's POV**

They stood there shocked at what I just said. I looked at the one that I knew was my imprint. He was looking at me the same way I was. "Well she is feisty. She is your imprint Jake." One of them said. Before I could say anything the bell for first period rung. With that I walked away and went to my Algebra 2 class that was four lockers down from where we stood. I walked into the class and sat in the back after I told the teacher that I was the new student. I saw one of the guys walk, my imprint. He came to sit next to me. He turned in his seat to face me.

"So scine you know what we are we might as well go to what your name is because you kow about the imprint." I looked at him and responded. "I'm Elena and you are?" I questioned. He gave me a little grin and answered. "My name is Jacob." He extended his hand and I gladly took it. "So do you want to have lunch with me and the pack?" I was going to answered but the teacher started his lesson. When the bell rung I didn't know why but I left before I could even give Jake his answer. I had this bad feeling and it felt like trouble was coming. The next two classes were boring as hell. I was heading towards lunch when my cell phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out of my front pocket and saw my brothers number.

"Hello? Dylan what's up?" I answered wondering why he was calling me in the middle of the school day. "Elena you need to get to the house now. I think there are vampires in the area and I need you if they attack." I hung up before he could say anything and rushed through the hallway. As I walked I saw Jacob started walking towards me. "Hey where you going in a hurry?" He asked with a grin. "Look right now my brother is in a bit of trouble and I need to get home." I quickly said rushing outside and into the woods. I took all of my cloths off and shifted into wolf form. I raced towards the house as I got closer I caught the sickly sweet smell. I saw my brother in wolf form growling at two pale things in front of him. One male and one female. They turned in my direction when they saw me jog towards my brother.

_"Well look who can't survive a day with out me."_ I said while gave me a small growl.

_"Focus. We need to take them out." _I knew he was right. We all circled each other. I could tell they were going pounce at any moment. That's when we pounced and they followed while we all crashed to the ground. This was going to be fun.


	3. Nothing But Truth

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Nothing But Truth**

I pounced on the female and tried to sink my teeth in to her but she dodged and grabbed me by the fur on the back of my neck and sent me flying towards my brother. We crashed into each other. The two vampires joined together to run off, but we were faster and pounced on them. The female dodged and was by the tree line, but her mate wasn't. My brother got to him and sunk his teeth into the vampire's neck. The head came off rolling on the ground. Together we ripped the rest of his body apart. The mate had left but before she did she let out a scream.

_"Go get a lighter and let's burn this leech before his mate comes back and puts it back together." _

I shifted it back and went into the house and grabbed the lighter. I went back outside and burned the body. My brother's wolf head turned the other way when I was outside. Even thought we had seen each other naked on so many times it was still akward.

I went back inside and headed towards my room. I changed into some gray sweatpants and a black tank top. I went back downstairs to see my brother in the kitchen wearing only sweatpants.

"Why are you shirtless? There are no girls around for you to impress other than your sister." I said as I walked in and sat on a stool. he chuckled but continued to grab things from the refrigerator and asked, "You want some burgers?" I nodded. I was always hungry. I was about to help when I remembered that I left my cell phone at school and in my locker.

"Hey I have to go back to school. I left my cell there." I said grabbing my grey hoddie. I grabbed Dylan's car keys and went to the school. When I got there people must have been in class because it was completely empty. I went to my locker thankfully unnoticed by any teacher. I silently shut my locker, when I heard a voice behind me.

"So you came back." I jumped at the sound and went into defensive mode and let out a growl.

"Relax it's only me." My imprint said sticking out his hands. I relaxed a little bit but now I was pissed.

"Jesus you scared the crap out of me." He chuckled and put his down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked forcing my heart to calm down.  
>"I should be asking you that. Why did you leave?" He asked I didn't want to tell him but he was my imprint and he was a wolf with a pack so he needed to know of the danger.<p>

"There were vampires at my house. My brother needed my help getting rid of them." I said. His body was starting to shake lighty. Right now that wouldn't be a problem unless he got angrier.

"Are you okay?" His voice sounded a little angery. His protective side was coming out. It was in our nature to protect our imprints.

"I'm fine. See no scratches or injuries." I said twirling around showing him that nothing was wrong.

"The only problem is that the female escaped after we ripped her mate apart. She could still be in the area." His body was still shaking and I knew I had to get him out of here. I grabbed his arm and led him into the forest near the school.

"Okay go ahead and shift." I said but he didn't shift, instead he calmed down.

"I'm not going to shift infront of you. I'm not going to risk hurting you." He said softly but still loud enough for me to hear. I gave a small laugh.

"Your not going to hurt me. I'm your imprint and I'm a shifter so I'll heal really fast." I said wlaking over to him putting my hand on his hot cheek. He placed his own hand over mines. I wanted to kiss him but I couldn't and wouldn't. I'm not slutty and I wasn't going to start now. I quickly took away my hand and asked, "Isn't this the part that you ask me out?"

I said teasing him. I turned my back on him and looked out into the trees waiting for his answer.

"So is that why you came? To be asked out?" He teased walking behind me.  
>"Well then better not keep me waiting."<p>

"Will you go out with me?" I turned and looked him straight in the eye.

"Of course I will. You know I would never say no." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Walk me to my car?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and led me to my car. we had gone depper into the woods then I thought.

"So where do you want to go out tomorrow?" He asked.

"How about we go to the movies. I want to go see that new action movie. 'Underworld Awakening'. It looks awsome and I like movies about vampires and werewolves battleing it out. Besides it has blood and gore. I love action movies with blood and gore." He chuckled.

"I think you are my true love." He said still chuckling. I blushed at his comment.

The rest of the short walk was spent in silence but not the uncomfortable kind. We finally reached my brother's car. I was kind of sad to say goodbye to Jake.

"So what time will you pick me up?" I said looking up at him (for a shape shifter I was kind of on the short side).

"How about seven?"

"Perfect."

"Can I kiss you?" he asked nervously. He didn't think I would say yes. That's the only thing wrong about imprints. You love them but you are never sure they will love you back. I wanted to wait untill the first date but I couldn't.

I got closer as he got closer. He leaned down untill his lips touched mines. At first the kiss started out sweet but it quickly grew passionate. His tounge traced my lower lip begging for enterence. I happly gave it to him. He pushed me up against the car and his hand supportted one of legs that went around his waist.

If anyone had caught us it would have looked like we were going to have sex right on the parking lot. My hands went up into his soft short black hair. I wanted to do more but I didn't want to seem to easy.

I forced myself to stop the kiss. He groaned as I stopped the kiss, and I'm glad I could feel his manhood against his jeans.

I gave a small laugh. "Trust me I want to do more, but I'm not that easy." He chuckled.

"Good. I like a hard to get girl." He leaned down and kissed me again but this time we didn't let ourselves get to lost into it.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said before walking away. I got into my brother's car and left to go home. The whole way there I couldn't stop thinking of the kiss and Jacob. I was falling already in love with him.  
>I needed to talk to Dylan about this. He had imprinted before but she died last year. We were patroling with our old pack and a big army of vampires were heading somewhere and they killed most of us and the imprints only my brother, Alex (a fellow pack member) and I survived the massacre. I quickly pushed the memory away and focused on the road.<p>

Dylan would tell me about how to deal with an imprint. I kept giggling about kiss. I was going to like this town after all.


	4. The Date

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Date**

I was getting ready for my date that would be here in twenty minutes. Dylan really wasn't much help yesterday. All he said was that this was my new life starting and that's why he got hit in the head. That was just bad advise. He was supposed to help me but he decided to let me figure it out on my own.

School was very slow, especially scine Jacob wasn't there or any of the pack. So I had to sit by myself and eat alot of food. The skinny girls that looked almost anorexic looked at me like I was some fat kid who wanted more food then she already had.

I had a great body and the only reason I eat so much is because I'm a damn shape shifter. When I had gotten home I quickly rushed to my room to pick out an outfit. I was so excited that I couldn't pick out any outfits. I just kept trying to match cloths together so I would look good.

Well we were just going to the movies, so nothing fancy. I decided to put on a black tank top with a red plaid shirt, with some black skinny jeans and black pumps.

I started to curl my hair. I liked my hair curly and besides I was naturally curly. Once I was done I went downstairs and waited for my date to arrive.

I was nervous that I couldn't focus on the tv. "Can you pick a channel please?" My annoyed brother asked.

"Sorry." I said before deciding on watching some show about cars.

"It's okay to be nervous. You'll date will go fine." He said.

I was going to respond but the doorbell rung. I quickly got up and made my way to the door. There he stood wearing something simple. He was wearing jeans, a black shirt, and a leather jacket. We both looked at each other looking at how good the other was looking.

"Okay break it up. I don't want anything going on in the hallway." My brother said coming up behind me. I knew my brother was about to do the whole protective brother speach, so I grabbed Jacob's hand.  
>"We won't be out late." I said starting to move.<p>

"Not so fast. I think we need introductions here." my brother smiled ruefully.

"Fuck." I muttered.

"I'm not letting you go untill I know more about where you go and when your coming back." He said leading us to the living room.

I just wanted to leave I didn't want him to question him just because he was my imprint.

"So where are you guys going?" He asked with a grin. He was trying to piss me off on prupose. He loves torturing his little sister.

"Uh well we're going to go see a movie and then maybe dinner." Jake said. I wanted to grab him and run the hell out of here.

"Okay. So I just wanted to let you know that even though you guys imprinted on each other, if you hurt my little sister I will kick you're ass."

"Dylan!" I said looking at him, my eyes filled with embarrassment and anger. I wanted to kill him.

"Why don't you guys go Elena here looks abit angry." Dylan chuckled. We grabbed my jacket and went outside. Before we were entirely out of the house I gave Dylan the finger. I could hear him laugh as he closed door.

Jake opened up the door to his car and helped me in. He got into the driver's seat and drove out of the driveway. We were in silence untill we were a nice safe distance from the house.

"So your brother seems nice." He chuckled. I laughed with him.

"He's just looking out for me, he's actually really nice and fun when you get to know him." I said.

As we made our way to the movies we talked about many things. He even asked me about my parents. It was a sad moment but I got through it. He held my hand as I talked about them. He even listened to how much of a jackass my dad was.

We finally reached the movie theater and just on time scine the movie started in five minutes and we needed food. We both got the same amount of food. We each got four hot dogs, a bucket of popcorn (large), a large soda, some nachos, and a box of chocolates. We finally reached our seats and put on our 3-D glasses.

I loved the movie and Jake seemed to enjoy it too. At one point I could feel him tense a little as I saw his arm rest on my seat. I wanted him to relax, so I leaned into him making him relax.

We finally left the movie theater and went to go eat. We were still hungry even with the massive amounts of food we ate during the movie. We couldn't really find any good so we decided to eat at McDonalds.

Again we order alot of food that the total was atleast fifty dollars.

"I'm sorry for ordering so much food."

"It's okay. We order the same things and I have enough money."

"What do you have a job?" I asked.

"Uh no. My dad actually gave me the money. He was happy that I wasn't fighting my imprint and that this date would get me to stop thinking about things that have almost ruined my life." He said looking down at his food as he said the last part.

"What things did you not want to think about?" I asked courious about what made my imprint sad. I didn't want him to be sad. I wanted him to be happy, with me.

He was still silent and looking at his food.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said hoping to not pressure him into telling me something that he wasn't ready to tell me. Sure I wanted to know because he was my imprint and I shared my story about my parents, but I had to give him time.

"I want to tell you but I'm just not ready. I hope you understand."

"Of course. Somethings aren't easy to talk about trust me." I still had to tell him about my last imprint. I wasn't ready to talk about that yet.

We finished our food by joking around and talking about the movie and other things we found intresting.

It was almost 11 pm when we were driving back to La Push. We were in comfortable silence. I enjoyed the the date and I was hoping he did too. We reached my house and I was kind of sad that it had to end.

"So here we are." He said.

"Yeah. Here we are." He could hear the sound of his voice. he grabbed the my hand and held it. He leaned over to me so that our faces were almost touching.

I leaned the rest of the way so that our lips touched. This time the kiss wasn't filled with lust. It was more romantic. I felt fireworks as we kissed. This kiss was so amazing it felt so much different from all the other kisses I've had before, even from my last imprint.

We forced ourselves to stop before this went any further. "Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked breathless. I hoped he would be at school tomorrow.

"Yeah. I don't have patrol tomorrow."

"So is that why you weren't at school today?" I asked.

"Yeah. We were tracking the female vampire." When he said those words I was going into worried mode.

"Relax. I'm fine." I just nodded but I was still worried.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." He said kissing me softly. I returned the kiss. When we stopped I got out of the car and went inside. The lights were still up, so I thought that Dylan was still awake. When I reached the living room I saw my brother passed out on the couch. He looked like a child who had insisted on staying up and then ended up falling asleep.

I grabbed a blanket and drapped it over his body and shut the tv off. I went upstairs and changed into my sweats. Once my head hit the pillow I fell asleep and I welcomed it.


	5. Snowed In

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Snowed In**

I woke up from the most peaceful sleep that I've ever had. I got up from the bed and walked to the window and saw that it was snowing heavily. When I went downstairs I was surprised to see Jacob sitting on the couch watching T.V. I looked around to look for my brother but he was nowhere in sight.

"Uh, where is my brother?" I asked.

He turned around and said, "He left for work. That means we have the house all to ourselves."

"We have school." I said confused.

"Have you seen how hard it's snowing outside? School is cancelled." I walked over and snuggled next to him.

"Well I hope you'll keep me warm." I said snuggling closer to him. He put his arm arounf me and leaned into me giving a soft sweet kiss.

I returned the kiss quickly and lovingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat on his lap. He stopped me thought and groaned.

"Don't do this to me." He said still groaning.

I giggled and said,"Come on we aren't going to do anything bad." I placed my lips softly on his. I wanted to stay like this forever.

For the rest of the hour I sat on his lap and made out with him. We had to stop because we were getting hungry.

"What do you want to eat? I'll cook." I said leading him to the kitchen.

"What ever you have is fine." He went over to one of the stools and sat there watching me go to work. "I hope you love burgers because that's what I'm making." I said proudly.

He nodded and watched as I cooked the burgers. He tried to help at one point but that did not work out. He burned one of the patties that I was cooking.

"Just go sit down before you burn my house." I said laughing. He kissed me quickly and went to go sit down. Once the burgers were done I sat down and ate with him. We continued talking about things we hadn't talked about yesterday during our date.

After eating he helped me wash the dishes."So how about over the weekend you come with me to a bon fire and hang out with the pack?" He asked.

"Sure. That would be nice and I'll get to meet your friends." We walked back to the living room and started to watch a movie. We had two choices. We had 'Transformers: Dark of the Moon' and 'Resident Evil: Afterlife'. We decided on Transformers. We knew the movie was long so we made ourselves comfortable with popcorn and candy.

For the first hour of the movie we were eating most of the food we had brought from the kitchen. After that we ended up snuggling on the couch. We enjoyed the movie because of the amount of action.

By the end of the movie he had to go because he had patrol. I offered to help him but he declined. He didn't want me to get involved even though the female leech was after me and my brother.

"I hope you'll be able to come over tomorrow." I said as I walked him to the door.

"Don't worry. I'll be here tomorrow."

Once we reached outside he gave me a long kiss. I was left blushing once we stopped. He waved at me as he headed into the woods. I saw Dylan's car pull up the driveway seconds after Jake disappeared.

"How was your day?" He asked coming into the house.

"Amazing. Are you hungry?" I said still blushing. I went into the house and reheated some burgers for him. I was really excited for tomorrow. I couldn't wait to see my imprint.

**I know short chapter. I just wanted to write a chapter where they just hung out together without drama.**


	6. Reason

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 6: **

**Reason**

Today I had a bad feeling and I didn't know why. School was out again so it was going to be a quiet day here at home with Jake hopefully coming over. Dylan wasn't gooing to work today at the shop. This would be akward if he was here when Jake got here.

"Don't worry. I won't bother you or your boyfriend." Dylan said from the couch still watching whatever show he was so interested in. Two hours went by before the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered not knowing the number.

"Elena? It's me, Jake." He said. My heart instantly started to race. I was glad he called I wanted him to come over now.

"Yeah it's me. What's up?" I said hopefully my voice wouldn't betray what I was really feeling.

"How about you come over in like an hour to my house. I want you to meet somebody." He said. He sounded nervous. Really nervous.

"Uh. Yeah sure." He wanted to tell me something and I didn't know what.

He gave me directions to his house. I rushed upstairs to change. I put on something I know he would like. I put on a black tanktop and some grey skinny jeans. I also put on some balck pumps and even though it was snowing I could handle it with my shape shifter abilities.

I grabbed my leather jacket and couldn't wait to get to his house and meet whoever it was he wanted me to meet.

"Where are you going when the weather is like this?" Dylan asked finally taking his gaze from the tv to me.

"I'm going to Jake's house. Don't worry I'll be fine." I said before walking out the door. I went to my brother's car and got on the road remembering Jacob's directions to his house.

I was so excited that I started going a little over the speed limit. Like before the bad feeling returned. Something bad was going to happen and I could feel it.

I reached the small red house. When I got out of the car and noticed two large guys sitting on the porch. I could smell shape shifter. they turned to me as I got closer.

"Uh, hi. I'm looking for Jacob." I said.

"So your Jacob's imprint? Hi. I'm Embry and this is Jared." He said pointing to the other tall guy next to him. They both a big grins on their faces.

"Hi. I'm Elena his imprint." I said.

Another large guy came out of the house. He was bigger and had more muscles and he looked angry. His angry looked disappered when he saw me. Instead he had this amused grin on his face.

"I'm Paul and you must be Jake's imprint."

"Yeah."

"Well you are in for a treat. He is in the garage." He said with the same grin on his face.

I walked away going to the garage. That was just plain weird. I could hear them whispering behind me.

"You just got his ass in trouble." I heard Embry say to one of the guys.

"He is going to get his ass beat when he introduces her to Bella." I heard Paul say. I could hear amusement in his voice.

"Kind of serves him right for playing with a girl like that."

What the hell were they talking about? Who is Bella? And what girl was he playing? The bad feeling in my stomach got worse. Something wasn't right.

As I got closer I could hear two voices. I could hear Jake and I could hear a soft voice that I guessed belonged to a girl. They were arguing.

"I still don't understand how you could love him and now your going to marry him. A leech Bella, really?" I heard Jacob yell.  
>I reached the garage and peaked inside to see an angry Jacob and pale girl with long brown hair.<p>

"Look Jacob, I love Edward and nobody can change my mind." She said getting a little angry herself. "Beside didn't you imprint on someone. You should be with her and stop trying to get me to love me."

Once I heard those words I had the urge to go in there and demand what the hell was going on, but I stopped myself and forced myself to listen.

"I know, but I still love you and I'm not going to stop fighting for you." I felt tears roll down my cheeks. The next words that he spoke just set me off.

"I love you leave him." He got closer and kissed her. She struggled out his kiss but the damage was already done.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled as I opened the garage doors. Jake looked at me stunned that I was standing there. The girl looked scared and shocked.

Before he could say a word I ran into the woods and shifted. As I ran the snow started to hit me like ice. I could hear running behind me. At that point I stopped and growled. Jacob was in his wolf form behind me.

I bared my teeth. I wouldn't let myself get hurt by any man ever again. I thought about how my last boyfriend who happened to be my imprint had cheated on me. He ended up dead after our fight. Killed by a vampire that my pack was hunting and I didn't feel sad when he died.

This time I was to hurt and I would kill him if he got anywhere near me right now. He ignored my growling and got closer. he made his choice and I made my mines.

I lunged at him. I hit him with full force. I grabbed on to one of his back legs and twisted it with my mouth. He gave a out a cry of pain. He shifted back into his human form. He was in pain.

"Please Elena. Don't." He said still in agonizing pain. I roared at him. I was so pissed off. How could he do this to me? Was the imprint nothing to him? If he loved this Bella girl then why did he play with my heart?

I heard a howl in the distance. His pack was coming and to avoid a fight with them for hurting a pack member, I ran away leaving behind the man that I still love in pain on the snowy ground.

**So what did you think of this drama filled chapter. I want to thank anna-marie-diamondheart-900 for reviewing and loving my story. I also want to thank my friend Liliana for loving this story even if she doesn't review, lol still love you. The next chapter should be up by maybe tomorrow or at the latest Wensday. Thank you and remember to review.**


	7. Hurt

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Hurt**

I was in so much pain. My heart was broken. Jacob had betrayed me and kissed some other girl. I felt so hurt.

I finally reached my house that seemed to take forever. I could hear the wolves howling in the distance. I couldn't tell if they were angry or surprised or maybe both.

I shifted back and ran into the house and into my room. I changed into some sweats and headed downstairs. I needed to tal to my brother about what just happened. I was already crying by the time I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened?" My brother said rushing towards me as I started crying. I hugged him back when he hugged me trying to stop my crying. He never liked it when I cryed. It always reminded him to the times when my father would abuse us.

"I saw Jake kiss another girl." I said crying even harder then before.

He held me tighter but I could feel him shaking.

"Dylan?" I asked. I didn't want him to do something stupid. Even if Jake had hurt me I didn't want Dylan to hurt him. I still love him. I'm so stupid why do I still love him? Damn imprint.

Dylan didn't answer me and just rushed out of the house. I saw him shift into his wolf form and run in the direction from where I came from.

"No." I whispered running after him. I shifted and rushed towards him. I couldn't let him do this. There were nine wolves and only two of us. I don't count Jake I think injured him.

_"Please! Dylan don't do this. I still love him." _I yelled at my brother. He was way faster then me but I was stronger. I was always the best fighter in my old pack.

He didn't respond. H ejust kept on running. This was going to be bad.

**Jacob's POV**

What the hell did I just do? How could I kiss Bella when I had Elena. I love elena but I still love Bella. What the hell is wrong with me.

"Serves you right for hurting the girl like that. I may not know her but I like her better now." Leah said. She was pissed off that I broke a heart like that. It made her think of her situation.

I growled. I didn't want to talk about with everyone here. Emily was pretty pissed off aswell. My leg had mostly healed already. I could walk and everything but Sam told me not to shift so I could heal fully.

We all heard running from a distance. It sounded like paws hitting the earth.

"Paul. Leah. Go see what it is." Sam ordered.

They headed out and shifted. We all headed outside when we heared an angry roar. We saw Leah's wolf being thrown against a tree and Paul's wolf was already pinned down. Our two best fighters were now loseing to some random wolf.

I saw a beautiful white wolf run trying to stop the angry black wolf. I saw the beautiful white wolf shift into the beautiful girl I had imprinted on.

"Dylan stop!" She yelled.

So that was her brother Dylan. "Sam stop the attack. That is Elena's brother." I saw Paul go behind my imprint and ready to attack once she calmed her brother down.

"NO!" I yelled as I shifted and tackled Paul before he harm her. Elena watched in horror as we fought. Sam had shifted and ordered us to stop. We listened but we weren't happy.

She looked at me with pain in her eyes. I whined going towards us. Her brother growled as I got closer. She patted his snout.

"Go away Jake. I'm not going to go through this." She said. I could hear the pain in her voice. I whined at her answer. I couldn't believe what I did to her and it killed me to see her hurt.

What happened next was not what I expected. Her brother looked into Leah's eyes when she got closer. I could see through her head that the world shifted and she felt that he was her world. They had just imprinted on each other.

After everything that just happened so far I have hurt my imprint and Leah finally imprinted even though it was Elena's brother. Things could not just get any worse.

**I wanted to add this chapter because it will play an important part scine this story will only have 3 more chapters. Don't worry there will be a sequal once the last chapter is up.**


	8. It's My Time

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 8:**

**It's My Time**

I was shocked that my brother had just imprinted. I shifted once more and ran back towards the house. My brother followed me leaving the other wolves to figure out what just happen. My life just seems to suck as time passes. Sure it's good news for my brother but for me my life is still in ruins.

I reached the my house and once I shifted I ran upstairs. Once I changed into my sweats I started to pack my bags. I was getting the hell out of this town. I'm not about to stay so I could get my heart broken once more. Even if the imprint would eventually kill us in some sort of emotional way or maybe actually kill us, I wanted it.

I couldn't let myself feel hurt for someone who betrayed me so deeply.

"What are you doing?" Dylan asked as I shoved some jeans and shirts into a bag.

"I'm getting out of this town. I can't stay here." I say still packing anything that is mine.

"You're not thinking straight. You can't just run away from your problems. That never helps. It just makes you feel more hurt and guilt."

I knew he was right but I just can't stand this situation. I was hurt by this to much. Well it has been only one day. Maybe if I give it time then maybe the pain will lessen. But I didn't want time. I was never one for waiting. I always had to act.

I stopped packing and turned to my brother. He gave me a hug. I cried on his shoulder and let all the tears that I held back go.

**? POV**

I watched the two mutts hug. The female cries her little shape shifter eyes out. That little bitch deserved the pain that she got from being rejected by her mate. Now she knows what it feels like to loose someone you love.

I will make her suffer. Her and her mutt brother. I knew their imprints were also shape shifters but I could take them if I seperated them from that little pack of theirs.

I've been alive for almost six hundred years and I have never been alone. That was true untill those little mutts killed my mate. My only reason of existence was now dead and I am hungry for revenge.

I will enjoy the pain that I will cause them both. Before they could sense me I ran into the woods studing it. Knowing every little detail. I will use this to my advantge. I will soon get the revenge I so rightfully deserve.

**I know it is short but I wanted to add this so it could lead up to the last two chapters. I know I hate cliff hangers too but I kind of need to keep my grades up so I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. Review.**


	9. Games

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 9:**

**Games**

**Jacob's POV**

The pack caught the sent of vampire once everyone had calmed down from the disaster that happened only ten minutes ago. Everyone was so confused. Everything happened so fast. First Dylan charged out of the woods. Then it was a fight between Dylan, Paul, and Leah. Then Elena tried to stop them and to finish it off Leah and Dylan imprinted on each other. All of this in ten minutes was way to much. Anyway back to the vampire...

The pack had left and Sam had told me to stay put. I didn't want to stay. I knew the vampire had to be that bitch that wanted to hurt Elena. That got me angry, knowing she was out there. I started to shake violently. I held on to the table trying to control myself.

"Don't break my table." Emily says, waving her wooden spoon at me.

I tried to control myself. I thought of Elena and instantly I felt myself calm down. My shaking stopped.

"I know you want go make things right, but with your leg I suggest you stay here untill tomorrow. Let things cool down." She went back to attending the muffins and cookies she was baking.

**Paul's POV**

The vampire was long gone. We followed the sent untill we reached the treaty border. The pack had shifted back and were headed back to Sam and Emily's house. I stayed in wolf form and started to follow Elena's sent.

Ever scine I met her, I was attracted to her. I didn't know why, I just liked her. I knew it waswrong to fall for anothers imprint but I felt something for her. I reached her house and shifted to go talk to her. She was sitting on the porch with the most upset expression.

She looked up. Her face was full of surprise. "Paul, is it? What are you doing here? Did Jake send you?" She said getting angry. I walked onto the porch and heared a growl come from inside.

"I just came to apologize about what happened earlier." I said avoiding eye contact.

"Why don't you look me in the eyes and say it." She says with a humorless laugh.

I looked her in the eyes. Once my grey eyes met her dark brown ones I imprinted. How was that possible? I could see the shock on her face. At that moment I kissed her

**Elena's POV**

How the hell is this possible? How could I imprint again? I was Jacob's imprint. How could I be Paul's imprint too? I was so shocked.

At that point he kissed me. It wasn't like Jacob's sweet kisses, but Paul's was warm and sweet aswell. For some strange reason I let myself fall into the kiss. I couldn't help it.

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see her. I got into my car and raced to her house. I loved her and I was going to get her back. I wouldn't let Bella get in the way of my happiness, not any more.

When I got to her house I saw the most shocking sight.

Paul kissing Elena.

**Elena's POV**

I kept kissing Paul untill I heard a car engine and a growl that followed. I stepped back to see my imprint Jacob. This could not be happening. Fuck my life.


	10. Tear Drops that Burn in Hell's Fire

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 10:**

**Tear Drops that Burn in Hell's Fire**

He started to shake violently. He shifted and in his place was a giant russet wolf. Where Paul used to be, a giant silver wolf stood in his place. Both wolves growled at each other. Baring their razor sharp teeth at each other. Dylan came outside.

"Get inside." He told me. He was about to strip and shift. I stopped him. If Jacob and Paul faught they would fight untill one of them was dead. I was the only one who could stop them.

"I'm the only one who can stop them. Leave this to me. Trust me." He put his shirt back on and went back inside.

The two wolves were talking to each other because they haven't begun to kill each other yet.

**Jacob's POV**

_"How could you do this? She is my imprint." _After he thought those words, Paul showed me what happened a few seconds before I got there. How is that possible? I imprinted on her and she on me.

_"Jake. doesn't want you." _I growled louder. He doesn't decide that. She does. Once again he shows me the scene were they imprint on each other.

_"Leave Jacob. You've hurt her are no better when you kissed Bella." _Paul thought. He was right. I was no better. That is what pained me.

I put all my pain and fury together. I was about to attack him when Elena got in between us.

"You two cann't fight without hurting me. Jacob leave." When she said those words I felt my world came crushing down. I whined. Paul seemed happy like he won the fight.

"Paul I want you gone too. I can't handle this bullshit right now. My life is fucked enough as it is. I need time. So just go please." She said, tears forming in her eyes. I wanted to comfort her. To tell her everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't.

I ran into the forest and howled.

**Elena's POV**

Once the two wolves left I heared a loud painful, sorrow filled howl. How could this happen? More important what happened?

I imprinted on two wolves. I let the tears I was holding back go. I couldn't handle this, not right now. I did the next best thing. I shifted.

I ran into the woods. I was a white blur to whoever saw me. i felt so many things. I felt anger,pain,shock,surprise, and confusion.

Why did this have to happen to me? I loved jake but with him kissing that pale bitch, I don't know if I could ever forgive him. I mean yes it was just a kiss, but it still hurt.

What, was I not enough for him? Was it because he just wanted sex? I was willing to give it up to him. I was going to give him my virginity because I loved him so much. I felt so betrayed.

And then there was Paul. I'm not sure what I felt for him. But that kiss felt so right. It made me feel loved, just like how Jacob's kisses were.

As I kept running I reached a clearing with a small river. I was drinking when I caught the sent of vampire.

"Hello bitch. Miss me." Before I could turn around, I was slammed into a tree. My head making contact with the tree first. I shifted back from the pain.

I felt blood running down my face. i could see that it was the female vampire. She was blurry.

"Now I am going to end your life, mutt." She hissed. She walked up to me and grabbed my neck. i couldn't fight back. I was to weak.

I heared a loud roar before I let the darkness of the pain consume me.

**So how is that for a cliff hanger. Sadly this is the last chapter, but don't worry the sequal will be up by maybe firday. It will be called Soul of Fire. So look for it and I want to thank all those who reviewed my story I love all of you.**


End file.
